Question: $ -125\% + \dfrac{29}{40} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -125\% = -\dfrac{125}{100} = -1.25 $ $ \dfrac{29}{40} = 0.725$ Now we have: $ -1.25 + 0.725 = {?} $ $ -1.25 + 0.725 = -0.525 $